Vanthesa Coleman
Profile Vanthesa was once an ex-criminal due to her resentment towards the people who bullies her in the past. After meeting a Paladin named Irving Coleman, she lost to him in terms of strength and promised to stop her evil ways with the condition that he marry her. But a tragic event took the life of her husband leaving vanthesa became a widoed Warlock and to make things worse, her daughter ran away from home not too long because she wanted to persue her dream to be like her father. She wanted to search for her daughter but deep down she know that Rebecca is stubborn just like her; if she wanted something, she will not stop until she achieve her dream. After a few years her daughter did come home, and as Vanthesa dreaded her daughter came back as a Paladin; wearing her father's armor. Vanthesa knew that it is too late to change her daughter's mind but she still presist to try even though she knew her attempt is futile. And the appearance of Ayra Kazunari only made her more worried about her daughter choice of partner- Now that her daughter disappear once more, she suspected that this Ayra Kazunari know where is her daughter's whereabouts... but even if she did found Rebecca, it would be took late. So she's currently trying in difficulties to accept the fact. Background During her teenage days she was one of the best students in the Magic Academy, many envious of her and even loath her to the point she was picked on for being smarter. In retaliation, Vanthesa will pay the other students who picked on her ten times by burning them or torture them near death, which she finds it satisfying. This caused many to think that she was cruel and wicked. Seeing that most people see her in that light, she became wicked; causing trouble and mayhem wherever she goes. Until one day she was confronted by a male Paladin which she at first think she could fight him single-handed. Defeated, she was expected to be cut down like all the other bad magic users... but the Paladin didn't. Instead he asked her to changed her wicked ways. Thinking that was impossible, Vanthesa jokingly said that if he marries her then she might consider turning over a new leaf. And adding to her surprise, the Paladin agreed as long as she promised not to continue her wicked ways anymore. At first it was awkward and difficult for her, after a while with her husband's patience and good heart, she managed to stop her old ways and slowly fell in love with him. Thus resulting giving birth to a daughter that they rasied happily. It was hard for Vanthesa to accept the news her husband passed away during his mission and because of her work she have hard time communicate with her daughter... Personality * Vanthesa originally a geek back when she's still a mage studying in the Magic academy. But due to certain individuals that constantly picked on her she exploded and revealed to be a rather ax-crazy kind of person that she nearly got herself expelled for attacking a student because they bully her. * Her intelligence is gifted but thanks to some bullies, she solely focus on getting her revenge on them and managed to grasp the most complicated destructive magic spells instead of learning to help others. * She likes to do things with a loud bang and makes it as dramatic as possible to draw attention and be awed by her ability... though it only resulted in making her a wanted criminal for destroying public property. * Deep down she's actually a caring person, especially towards adorable children. Vanthy's wish is to have a grandchildren. Trivia * The Higher-ups in Geffen is keeping watch on Vanthesa's behaviour because they don't really trust her that she have turn over a new leaf * Posses strong magic and huge ammount of mana that able to retain her youthful appearance * Still hoped that Leila would come back and be a Witch again istead of going off learning alchemy... * She struggle to have a good relationship with her daughter due to always working in order to not dwell in sadness of the lost of her husband * She may have stopped being a crimminal, but that doesn't mean she'll stop causing trouble every chance she got * The Magic Academy tend to keep her occupied so she can be seen in Geffen Category:Warlock Category:3rd_Class Category:Characters Category:Warlock/Sorcerer Category:Female